Consecuencias del alcohol
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Había de situaciones extrañas e incómodas a situaciones extrañas, que resultaban ser confusas cuando de alcohol hablamos. Y tal es el caso de ambos.


Era desastroso ir a tomar con Chain. Aunque tal vez, con cualquier mujer, en especial con una mujer lobo.

Aunque si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, lo cual detestaba, Chain Sumeragi no era cualquier mujer, mucho menos, cualquier mujer lobo; podría decir que, era especial.

Algo así como, la mujer con la que no deseaba tener algo sexual o que activaba al instante su libido. No.

Era algo así como, una especie rara, muy rara, extraña, para él bizarra, de cariño. Es decir, se llevaban como perros y gatos, siempre teniendo alguna riña o diferencias. Profesándose un desagrado mutuo, y sin filtros.

Pero, a veces, a Zapp le llamaba la atención Chain. A veces, podría decirse, que le gustaba; no quería darle un nombre todavía a lo que ella causaba en él -no desgrado, enfado u otro sentimiento negativo-, porque de ser así, comenzaría a ser una molestia para él.

Algo así como un estúpido mosquito picándole.

No creía que era amor, estaba lejos de serlo, según él. Además, él no amaba exactamente a alguien, tal vez a sí mismo, pero, a ella… Lo dudaba.

Es decir, ella estaba enamorada de Steven, ella era desinteresada, indiferente y cruel con él. Únicamente Libra y salvar a los habitantes de Hell Salem Lot's los unía, porque de ahí, nada más lo hacía. Y si existía algo, era el alcohol.

Y es por eso, que dice que tomar con ella es desastroso, es caótico. Porque parecía ella no tener llenadera, la cuenta lo que hacía era aumentar, casi se quería acabar el alcohol del establecimiento (una vez ella y sus compañeras lo hicieron, por lo que supo) y decía un sinfín de incoherencias, como estos momentos.

La escuchaba quejarse de él, de su trabajo, de lo sucio que estaba su departamento y casi, casi, lloriquear de su amor no correspondido hacia Steven; y él lo único que podía hacer era tomar en silencio con evidente fastidio y muecas, honestamente, sólo quería que dejase de hablar y de tomar demasiado.

No por su bienestar, sino por la cuenta.

\- _Estúpida mujer lobo._ – pensó, tomando el último trago de su bebida, asentando el shot que había pedido.

Y cuando se vino a dar cuenta, ella cayó rendida en la barra, con vaso en mano. Chasqueó la lengua, genial, un problema más.

La hubiera despertado, de no ser porque ella se miraba tierna. Con un sonrojo por el alcohol y semblante pacífico, además de estar murmurando cosas ininteligibles; suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara y cabello, exasperado con él por pensar en que ella era tierna.

Al final y a regañadientes, pagó la cuenta y cargando con ella en su espalda, salió del bar. Podría decirse que estaba sobrio, por lo que llegar al departamento de ella no fue difícil; miró con asco el lugar, definitivamente, necesitaba limpiar.

Ignorando por completo el desorden, fue hasta su cuarto, depositándola en la cama. Y asegurándose de que ella no se hubiese pegado la cabeza con algo, decidió irse; o eso hubiese hecho, de no ser porque ella se levantó, y por efectos del alcohol -algo que era evidente-, lo jaló para que él se metiese en la cama con ella, abrazándolo del torso.

Algo que resultaba ser muy, pero demasiado, impropio de Chain. Pero se dijo así mismo para apaciguar su sorpresa, que era por el efecto del alcohol. De inmediato trató de separarse de ella, poniendo una mano en su rostro, empujándola o tratando de hacerlo.

Definitivamente, las mujeres eran de temer, más las de tipo lobo.

Chain gruñó para luego morderle la mano, haciéndolo gritar del dolor al mismo tiempo que maldecía. Chain pasó de estar irritada a mostrar un semblante triste, lastimero.

\- ¿Tanto me odias, Zapp? – paró sus acciones, descolocándose al escuchar su nombre y el tono en que había hecho su pregunta. Como si estuviera triste. - ¿Tanto te disgusta estar conmigo?

Oh cielos, ¿Acaso iba ella a llorar? Definitivamente estaba borracha.

Sus facciones se tornaron en una mueca de perplejidad y confusión ante lo que la pelinegra decía. Y no le dio tiempo de hablar, cuando ella juntó sus labios en un torpe beso; Renfro se cuestionaba fuertemente si separarla de él y gritarle qué mierda le pasaba estaba haciendo o mandar todo a la mierda y corresponder.

Optó por la primera opción, tomándola de los hombros y separándola de él, sorprendiéndola. Él se miraba confundido, serio y molesto.

\- ¿Qué mierda crees que haces, Chain? – sentía de cierta forma, el pulso acelerado y las mejillas algo calientes por la situación de hace segundos, sin embargo, sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Bueno, en primer lugar, las cosas no estaban bien desde que ella lo jaló a estar con ella en la cama.

Chain no sabía que decir, además de que el alcohol estaba haciéndola sentir mareada y cansada. No estaba pensando con claridad, eso seguro.

\- Si es por lo de Steven, desde ahora te lo digo: No soy, su reemplazo. No soy él. – hizo énfasis en las palabras reemplazo y él, evidentemente molesto. – Si quieres algo con él, ve y díselo. Porque yo no…

\- Eres un grandísimo imbécil, estúpido mono calenturiento. – y ella también estaba molesta. Se posicionó encima de él, acorralándolo contra la cama, con semblante iracundo, casi mostrando los caninos que poseía. – Para tu información, soy consciente de que no eres Steven. – quería refutar, gritarle que estaba malditamente borracha, pero la intensa mirada marrón y ese brillo, le estaban haciendo dudar.

Se sentía como la presa del lobo, literalmente.

\- ¿Entonces si ya lo sabes por qué estás haciendo esto conmigo! ¡Primero actúas extraña jalándome contigo a la cama y para terminar me preguntas que si te odio y luego me besas! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí mujer!

\- ¡No lo sé, idiota! – le gritó en respuesta, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas arreboladas. – No lo sé… No sé qué es esto que siento cuando estoy contigo, es extraño y me molesta.

\- ¿Qué?

Ella gruñó.

\- ¡Me molesta no saber por qué comienzas a estar en mí mente! Me siento extraña cuando no te veo… ¡Me siento desesperada y molesta al saber que estás con otras mujeres! ¡Me molesta saber que tal vez…! ¡Que tal vez…!

\- ¿Qué tal vez qué!

\- ¡Que tal vez me gustas!

El silencio se produjo en la habitación por un corto lapso, donde ninguno decía nada y sólo se miraban el uno al otro. Con las mejillas enrojecidas a más no poder, donde la mirada marrón incrédula se encontraba con una marrón dolida.

\- Debes estar bromeando… Porque tú… Tú…

\- Yo también desearía que fuese mentira, idiota. – cayó rendida a su pecho, soltando un suspiró frustrado y exhausto. – Ya no sé qué hacer.

De que tenía ganas de decir que él tampoco tenía idea, tenía. Sin embargo, sintió que esa no era la respuesta que ameritaba la situación; suspiró, frustrado y cansado de todo esto, pasando una mano por su cara y cabello y con la otra, acariciando los cabellos negruzcos de Sumeragi, con cariño.

\- Supongo… Supongo que también me gustas. No eres como las demás.

Ella levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con lo que parecía curiosidad.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Mierda, Chain… Eres la primera mujer con la que no quiero tener sólo sexo. – confesó al final tanto para ella como para él, tapando su rostro con el antebrazo, sintiéndose avergonzado. Pues finalmente, le dio nombre a ese sentimiento y, fue sincero consigo mismo.

Chain se sintió feliz, y la pequeña sonrisa que tenía, era prueba de ello; lo abrazó y se acurrucó en su pecho para finalmente, ceder al sueño, al mismo tiempo que Zapp lo hacía.

…

Para Zapp, el haber despertado sin golpes o cualquier otra agresión de parte de Chain, era considerado un milagro.

Aunque estaba claro que a ambos les dolía la cabeza, más a Sumeragi que a él. Siendo que al final el albino fuese a la cocina en busca de algún analgésico y agua, mientras ella se quedaba en su cama, haciéndose ovillo ahí.

\- Oye, levántate. – la pelinegra gruñó, haciendo caso omiso, dándole la espalda. Zapp puso una mueca de disgusto. – Te estoy hablando.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó de malhumor, con semblante molesto. Zapp le dio la pastilla y el vaso con agua, algo que le agradeció, un poco sorprendida.

\- … ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer?

Tomó la pastilla y la pasó con el agua, tratando de evocar el recuerdo de ayer. Para solamente atinar a ruborizarse, y bajar la mirada, avergonzada.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas o no?

\- Sí. – contestó un tajante, aunque eso no tuviera nada que ver con su rostro ruborizado. Las ganas de desaparecer se hicieron presentes, aunque se contuvo. Pues la duda surgió en ella. – Entonces, ¿Qué somos?

Esa era la única maldita cosa que faltaba por aclarar y ambos lo sabían.

El moreno se rascó la nuca un minuto, para luego mirarla. Chain miraba al vaso como si fuese lo más interesante en toda la habitación.

Suspiró, frunciendo el ceño con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, apartando la mirada.

\- Creo que somos pareja.

Y la tensión que ella sintió en ese lapso, se desvaneció.

Sin duda el cómo se habían dado las cosas, fue extraño. Pero… No le molestaba. Así estaba bien.

\- Por cierto, deberías limpiar este sitio. Parece un basurero.

Y su paz se volvió vergüenza.

…

\- Zapp-san.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Umm… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en la mejilla?

Chain lo había golpeado, producto de la vergüenza y el enojo que él provocó con sus palabras. Él simplemente suspiró, molesto.

\- Mujeres. En especial, mujeres lobo.

Y aquello sólo desconcertó más a Leo.


End file.
